Use of an experimental beta blocker-Carvedilol in the treatment of CHF in patients with Class II-IV symptoms. We hope to show improvement in submaximal exercise using a six-minute corridor and nine-minute self powered treadmill walk test. Additionally, we will assess quality of life, NYHA Functional Class, ejection fraction, the need for hospitalization and need for increasing diuretic dose.